The present invention relates to a shaving brush
Shaving brushes are well known utensils for applying soap to body hair for the purpose of shaving.
Shaving brushes have become rather unfashionable over the years, and now the largest portion of the market for shaving foam and gels are applied by hand from pressurised cans. This means that the superior skin care qualities of these foams and gels are denied to the traditional users of brush and soap
Certain improvements have been made to shaving brushes in an attempt to resolve this problem. However these improvements have tended either to be less attractive in look and feel than a traditional shaving brush or, for example, as with WO-A-84/04658, where the entrance of a bore in the handle is shaped to co-operate directly with the valve of an aerosol, locating the bore in the brush handle with the valve is relatively difficult because of the small diameters involved.
It is the object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a means of loading the head of the shaving brush with foams and gels from a pressurised can in a way which is both simple and clean for the user to operate.